1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and more specifically to a golf club face impact alignment device, which aids a golfer in aligning the club face perpendicular to the golf ball desired path of travel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several devices in the prior art which help a golfer strike a golf ball with the club face perpendicular to the desired path of travel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,384 to Thackrey discloses a golf swing diagnostic apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,188 to Reimers discloses a putter alignment system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,393 to Molinaroi et al. discloses a golf club with laser system. However, none of these devices disclose a golf club face impact alignment device, which allows the golfer to know when they have struck the golf ball perpendicular to the desired path of travel.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a golf club face impact alignment device, which allows golfers of varying skill level to practice striking the golf ball, such that the club face is perpendicular to the golf ball desired path of travel.